


Haikyuu Collection

by Bhoekuto



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Blood and Gore, Blow Jobs, Bruises, Choking, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Comfort, Cute, F/M, Face-Fucking, Family, Fear, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fucking, Fun, Gen, Gore, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, Kawaii, Minor Character Death, NSFW, Polyamorous Character, Protectiveness, Public Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Stalking, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Fisting, Vaginal Sex, Violence, Yandere, polyamorous
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:28:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 14,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27889783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bhoekuto/pseuds/Bhoekuto
Summary: ଘo(∗ ^ ᵕ ^)੭່˙Hello there my lovely reader!This collection features a large variety of imagines/scenarios/oneshots/drabbles/headcanons!!All these will be x reader, so if you do not enjoy reading these types of stories then please do not read and carry on with your day babe! Other than that, please enjoy and i hope you all enjoy these.Come support me on Tumblr at Bhoekuto
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Reader, Bokuto Koutarou & Reader, Bokuto Koutarou/Kuroo Tetsurou/Reader, Bokuto Koutarou/Reader, Hanamaki Takahiro/Reader, Hinata Shouyou & Reader, Hinata Shouyou/Reader, Iwaizumi Hajime & Reader, Iwaizumi Hajime/Reader, Kuroo Tetsurou & Reader, Kuroo Tetsurou/Reader, Matsukawa Issei/Reader, Miya Atsumu & Reader, Miya Atsumu/Miya Osamu/Reader, Miya Atsumu/Reader, Miya Osamu & Reader, Miya Osamu/Reader, Oikawa Tooru & Reader, Oikawa Tooru/Reader, Sakusa Kiyoomi & Reader, Sakusa Kiyoomi/Reader, Sawamura Daichi & Reader, Sawamura Daichi/Reader, Shirabu Kenjirou & Reader, Shirabu Kenjirou/Reader, Sugawara Koushi & Reader, Sugawara Koushi/Reader, Tendou Satori & Reader, Tendou Satori/Reader, Ushijima Wakatoshi & Reader, Ushijima Wakatoshi/Reader
Comments: 11
Kudos: 245





	1. Chapter 1

𝑯𝒆𝒍𝒍𝒐, 𝒎𝒚 𝒏𝒂𝒎𝒆 𝒊𝒔 𝑲𝒊𝒘𝒊 𝒂𝒏𝒅 𝒊𝒕'𝒔 𝒂 𝒑𝒍𝒆𝒂𝒔𝒖𝒓𝒆 𝒕𝒐 𝒎𝒆𝒆𝒕 𝒚𝒐𝒖!!!

𝑰'𝒎 𝒔𝒐 𝒈𝒍𝒂𝒅 𝒕𝒐 𝒔𝒆𝒆 𝒚𝒐𝒖'𝒓𝒆 𝒊𝒏𝒕𝒆𝒓𝒆𝒔𝒕𝒆𝒅 𝒊𝒏 𝒓𝒆𝒂𝒅𝒊𝒏𝒈 𝒕𝒉𝒊𝒔 𝒄𝒐𝒍𝒍𝒆𝒄𝒕𝒊𝒐𝒏!!!

𝑾𝒊𝒕𝒉 𝒕𝒉𝒂𝒕 𝒃𝒆𝒊𝒏𝒈 𝒔𝒂𝒊𝒅 𝑰'𝒅 𝒍𝒊𝒌𝒆 𝒚𝒐𝒖 -𝒕𝒉𝒆 𝒓𝒆𝒂𝒅𝒆𝒓- 𝒕𝒐 𝒌𝒏𝒐𝒘 𝒕𝒉𝒂𝒕 𝒆𝒂𝒄𝒉 𝒄𝒉𝒂𝒑𝒕𝒆𝒓 𝒘𝒊𝒍𝒍 𝒉𝒂𝒗𝒆 𝒘𝒂𝒓𝒏𝒊𝒏𝒈𝒔 𝒃𝒆𝒇𝒐𝒓𝒆 𝒚𝒐𝒖 𝒓𝒆𝒂𝒅 𝒕𝒉𝒆 𝒘𝒐𝒓𝒌 𝒋𝒖𝒔𝒕 𝒊𝒏𝒄𝒂𝒔𝒆 𝒊𝒕'𝒔 𝒔𝒐𝒎𝒆𝒕𝒉𝒊𝒏𝒈 𝒚𝒐𝒖 𝒘𝒊𝒔𝒉 𝒕𝒐 𝒔𝒌𝒊𝒑 𝒐𝒗𝒆𝒓 𝒙𝒐𝒙𝒐

𝑵𝒐𝒘 𝒐𝒏 𝒕𝒉𝒊𝒔 𝒑𝒂𝒈𝒆 𝒚𝒐𝒖 𝒂𝒓𝒆 𝒎𝒐𝒓𝒆 𝒕𝒉𝒂𝒏 𝒘𝒆𝒍𝒄𝒐𝒎𝒆 𝒕𝒐 𝒄𝒐𝒎𝒎𝒆𝒏𝒕 𝒂 𝒔𝒄𝒆𝒏𝒂𝒓𝒊𝒐 - 𝒉𝒆𝒂𝒅𝒄𝒂𝒏𝒐𝒏 - 𝒐𝒓 𝒊𝒅𝒆𝒂 𝒐𝒇 𝒚𝒐𝒖𝒓𝒔 𝒇𝒐𝒓 𝑱𝒖𝒋𝒖𝒕𝒔𝒖 𝑲𝒂𝒊𝒔𝒆𝒏. 𝑷𝒍𝒆𝒂𝒔𝒆 𝒏𝒐𝒕𝒆 𝒕𝒉𝒂𝒕 𝒊 𝒎𝒊𝒈𝒉𝒕 𝒏𝒐𝒕 𝒅𝒐 𝒊𝒕 𝒉𝒐𝒘𝒆𝒗𝒆𝒓 𝒊𝒇 𝒊𝒕 𝒅𝒐𝒆𝒔 𝒊𝒏𝒔𝒑𝒊𝒓𝒆 𝒎𝒆 𝒊 𝒘𝒊𝒍𝒍 𝒎𝒐𝒓𝒆 𝒕𝒉𝒂𝒏 𝒉𝒂𝒑𝒑𝒚 𝒕𝒐 𝒘𝒓𝒊𝒕𝒆 𝒔𝒐𝒎𝒆𝒕𝒉𝒊𝒏𝒈 𝒐𝒏 𝒊𝒕 𝒙𝒐𝒙𝒐

𝑰 𝒅𝒐 𝒏𝒐𝒕 𝒘𝒓𝒊𝒕𝒆 𝑨𝒖'𝒔 𝒔𝒖𝒄𝒉 𝒂𝒔 𝒘𝒆𝒓𝒆𝒘𝒐𝒍𝒇 / 𝒗𝒂𝒎𝒑𝒊𝒓𝒆𝒔 𝒆𝒕𝒄. 𝑶𝒓 𝑺𝒄𝒂𝒕.

𝑻𝒓𝒊𝒈𝒈𝒆𝒓𝒔 𝒂𝒓𝒆 𝒘𝒆𝒍𝒄𝒐𝒎𝒆𝒅 - 𝑭𝒍𝒖𝒇𝒇 𝒊𝒔 𝒘𝒆𝒍𝒄𝒐𝒎𝒆𝒅 - 𝑯𝒖𝒓𝒕 𝒊𝒔 𝒘𝒆𝒍𝒄𝒐𝒎𝒆𝒅 - 𝑪𝒐𝒎𝒇𝒐𝒓𝒕 𝒊𝒔 𝒘𝒆𝒍𝒄𝒐𝒎𝒆𝒅 - 𝑵𝑺𝑭𝑾 𝒊𝒔 𝒘𝒆𝒍𝒄𝒐𝒎𝒆𝒅 - 𝑨𝒏𝒚𝒕𝒉𝒊𝒏𝒈 𝒂𝒏𝒅 𝑬𝒗𝒆𝒓𝒚𝒕𝒉𝒊𝒏𝒈 𝒃𝒆𝒔𝒊𝒅𝒆𝒔 𝒘𝒉𝒂𝒕 𝒊 𝒔𝒂𝒊𝒅.

𝑷𝒍𝒆𝒂𝒔𝒆 𝒆𝒏𝒋𝒐𝒚 𝒚𝒐𝒖𝒓 𝒕𝒊𝒎𝒆 𝒉𝒆𝒓𝒆 𝒂𝒏𝒅 𝒊 𝒉𝒐𝒑𝒆 𝒚𝒐𝒖 𝒍𝒊𝒌𝒆 𝒎𝒚 𝒘𝒐𝒓𝒌 ^-^


	2. Tonight - Sakusa x Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 𝓡𝓮𝓺𝓾𝓮𝓼𝓽 : Sakusa and his belt, thats it.
> 
> 𝓟𝓪𝓲𝓻𝓲𝓷𝓰𝓼 : Sakusa x Reader
> 
> 𝓦𝓪𝓻𝓷𝓲𝓷𝓰𝓼 : Breeding - Choking - Nsfw - Minor Degradation
> 
> 𝓐𝓾𝓽𝓱𝓸𝓻𝓼 𝓝𝓸𝓽𝓮 : Please Enjoy xoxo

Looking around the shared bedroom, Sakusa notices his belt laying on the floor. Bending over ever so slightly, he grabbed it as his other hand kept your arms pinned behind your back as you lay face first into the bed. 

You were unaware of what was taking him so long to dominate you until you felt him looping the leather around your delicate throat. Sakusa pulled it tight like a collar and leash- making you look like a bitch ready to be walked. Pulling a little tighter to show you he was now fully in control he bends forward. 

You could hear him pull down his mask so his lips could graze your ear- he whispers, "If you struggle I'll choke you harder." 

You were already gasping for air, your arms reaching for your neck... "Ki-Kiyoomi- t-too tigh-"

Yanking back his belt hard -the veins on his arms fully displayed- Sakusa Kiyoomi yanks your face to the side so he can spit on you like the trash you are, "can't even listen to one instruction? Maybe i should find someone else who can listen?" 

Tossing your head to the side, he releases his grip from you only so he can grab your discarded shirt… His tight hold on his belt never faltering. Sakusa just wasn’t in the mood to watch you struggle or misbehave as he played with you, so he did what he felt best and knotted your shirt around your wrists so you could no longer tug at the belt that wrapped around your neck like a snake choking its prey. 

With your arms securely wrapped, you begged him to loosen his belt the best you could… But everytime you attempted to speak he just pulled back on his belt more, cutting off your words and air.

You could feel his eyes on you, Sakusa always had such an intense look when aroused even if you couldn’t see it you surely could feel it burn your back. And when you felt him rest the hand that wasn’t controlling his belt glide across your back you couldn’t help but arch from his touch. Heat was coursing through your body, you could feel your juices mix with his cum from the first round, ‘O-Omi’ S’feels good, p-please’. 

The removal of his hand causes you to whimper, “Omi-kun”.

In an instant his powerful hand comes crashing down on your ass and your face is once again being harshly yanked, “Did i say you could speak?” He was waiting for you to fuck up again, waiting for you to speak so he could spit in your mouth. You know it’ll cause him to force your mouth open, but you can’t help but to smirk in his tight hold. Most people wouldn’t think Sakusa Kiyoomi had a dirty side to him, and to be frank he wouldn’t want others knowing relishes in this. It’s a side he wants only you to see, he trusts you. 

“Open, I won't tell you twice pet.” With a bruising grasp on your face and jerking his leather belt, Sakusa forces your mouth open so he can spit on your tongue. Hastily he covers your mouth so you can’t spit it back out at him, “Swallow.” 

Studying his facial features, you can see how his black curly hair is sticking to his forehead, how his breathing is deep, and how there is the smallest tinge of red across his handsome face… It’s taking everything in him right now not to force your head down into the sheets and breeding you till you’re good and full, and you can see that. So you do as you’re told, and swallow his bodily fluid that rests on your tongue. 

Pulling back from you, Sakusa admires you. You were gorgeous, your breasts were pressed naked on his bed -the bed he moved into your place-, your body arched waiting for him with your wrists tied, his cum dripping out of your cunt steadily. The way his black belt hung around your neck, the slack pulled and lying along the spine of your smooth bare back. Beautiful eyes peering at him holding nothing but love and devotion, you were perfect…

A little too perfect, because every time he saw that look in your eyes he could feel his deranged and possessive thoughts slowly creep into his mind. Tonight thigh he just might not push those thoughts into the back of his head… No, he's definitely tired of burying those thoughts. Tonight, Sakusa Kiyoomi is going to get you pregnant just so he can show everyone who your body belongs to.


	3. A Very Messy Christmas - Bokuto x Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 𝓡𝓮𝓺𝓾𝓮𝓼𝓽 : Bokuto decides it's time to propose to you on Christmas
> 
> 𝓟𝓪𝓲𝓻𝓲𝓷𝓰𝓼 : Bokuto x Reader
> 
> 𝓦𝓪𝓻𝓷𝓲𝓷𝓰𝓼 : Fluff - None
> 
> 𝓐𝓾𝓽𝓱𝓸𝓻𝓼 𝓝𝓸𝓽𝓮 : Enjoy xoxo

As you slept soundly in your bed, Bokuto had stayed up so he could attempt to surprise you in the morning since it was going to be Christmas. 

He had gotten you a few gifts and one just so happened to be an engagement ring. His large hands were shaking as he opened the red velvet box, smiling brightly, Bokuto’s eyes glassed over as he sniffled while staring at the ring. He couldn’t be more proud of himself since he picked it out specially for you. The wing spiker always knew he was going to propose to you, hell he wanted to when the two of you were third years but Akaashi had stopped him multiple times… Arching his eyebrow, Bokuto remembers how his best friend would tell him “It’s too soon”, whatever that meant! It was always the right time with you! You were his everything and his number one fan! He pouted as he thought of what could’ve been in high school.

Closing the small box gently so it wouldn’t make a loud clap noise, he began to wrap it so he could place it under the Christmas tree. He wasn’t the best at wrapping, every year you could see clear as day which presents Bokuto had wrapped and which ones you wrapped. Even if you guys went to see family… You could always tell which was his. 

With his tongue sticking out of his mouth and scotch tape on his fingers, he worked hard on making it look flawless for his baby. He wanted to impress you with his wrapping so if he had to he’d stay up all night to get it looking right! So far it was going according to plan but the minute he got the ribbon out, things began to get messy… Messier than usual. 

Panic. That was the only word to describe his face right now. ‘Hey! Hey! Hey! Seriously!? How hard can it be to make a present look nice?! Akaaaashi! How do you always get yours looking like a professional did it!?’

Giving up on the green ribbon since it was now all either knotted up or cut too short, Bokuto unraveled the gold ribbon, only to his demise he had unraveled it far too much and it was soon everywhere… In one big heap… Knotted up… And tangling up one of his fingers -he could actually feel his finger going cold from the circulation getting cut off from how tight some of it was wrapped around his finger-.

His frustration was growing by the minute and his face was starting to go blank, honestly how could something so small be such a big mess? However his smile never faltered, he wouldn’t allow it. For he was far too determined and was going to stay positive since tomorrow was going to be a big special day!

A couple minutes later and Bokuto was tangled up by the gold AND silver ribbon. He somehow managed to bind his wrists together along with one of his feet getting mangled in with the green ribbon he left on the floor from earlier… His eyes looked as if he was just about done with everything…

With the small box in his hand wrapped as if a toddler had done it and ribbon tossed around absolutely everywhere, Bokuto soon found himself passed out next to the tree.

Turning over in bed to curl up with the greatest gift you could ever ask for, you found yourself cradling absolutely nothing- Bokuto was gone.

“Kou?”

Sitting up from the bed you rub your eyes and look around the room to find he was nowhere in sight.

“Hmm.” -Grinning from ear to ear you peer at the cracked bedroom door- “Must’ve gotten up early, I know he’s probably so excited for Christmas! (^o^)”

Putting on your robe, you walked out the bedroom to find a mess in the living room… Bows were spread all over, tissue paper was tossed around, but what peeked your interest was the trail of ribbon leading to your six foot boyfriend who was wrapped up under the Christmas tree.

Your smile reached across your face, and your teeth were fully out on display, “K-Koutaro,” -you chuckle- “what on earth are you doing und-”

The most over the top yawn cut you off, and as Bokuto stared up at you there was a moment of silence. His tiresome eyes had met your bright (e/c) eyes, and you both could feel it… True love. “Merry Ch-Christmas, (y/n)!” Boktuo reached out to you the best he could since he was still wrapped up with ribbon, the small box in his hands. 

As he watched you open it his heartbeat began to pick up, and his eyes began to water… Despite not going exactly to plan this was still the best Christmas he could ask for, and as you tackled him with a hug, your body pressing to his tangled one, he was excited to spend every Christmas with you till the end.


	4. Remembrance - Bokuto x Reader x Yandere Kuroo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 𝓡𝓮𝓺𝓾𝓮𝓼𝓽 : Bokuto is healing in the hospital and you come to visit him to ensure he is doing okay. Unbeknownst to you though, his ex, Yui and a Malicious Kuroo lurk in the shadows.
> 
> 𝓟𝓪𝓲𝓻𝓲𝓷𝓰𝓼 : Yandere Kuroo x Reader x Bokuto
> 
> 𝓦𝓪𝓻𝓷𝓲𝓷𝓰𝓼 : Noncon - Slight Gore If You Squint - Abuse - Voyeurism - Blowjob - Choking
> 
> 𝓐𝓾𝓽𝓱𝓸𝓻𝓼 𝓝𝓸𝓽𝓮 : Please enjoy xoxo

“Good morning Bo!” There you were, with that heart warming smile that could cure cancer, too bad it couldn’t cure a broken leg. Jumping on the side of Bokuto’s hospital bed you snake your arms around his neck just so you could plant an endearing kiss to his cheek. You’re both in sync, just as you wrap yourself around him he hooks his right arm around your side and places his hand on the small of your back.

“Hey Hey Hey!!! There’s my (y/n)!!!” His eyes were practically beaming as he stared into your (e/c) orbs, but his bright eyes soon faltered and were replaced with the utmost confusion. It’s early, isn’t it? You should still be getting beauty sleep! “You should be at home still (y/n)! It’s so early!” Bokuto’s face was just too precious, between his hair being deflated, his eyes filled with worry, and his lips turned into a frown… How could someone leave him at a hospital alone?

Shaking your head with your eyes closed, you push yourself closer to him as your face becomes flushed, “I couldn’t sleep all night Koutarou! It’s hard sleeping without you curled up behind me!” Leaning back so you can point at his dumb leg, you huff, “That broken leg of yours needs to heal already before i-“ Just before you could finish saying how you’d go mad you were rudely interrupted as the door to his room flew open… To your dismay, standing in the doorway revealed the last person you wanted to see, Bokuto’s ex.

“Kou!! I’ve brought some food for you!” She was skipping over to him, her white nurse uniform flowing around her thighs while holding a small tray of food. You knew she worked at the hospital, but damn… You were literally praying, no, begging to the gods the moment you saw Bokuto get injured on the court that she wouldn’t be the one assigned to his room…

Yet here she is, crazy grin and all. Fuck, she made your blood boil. Just looking at her brought back all the memories of her cheating on Bokuto, her cruel belittling remarks, and the way she would laugh at him whenever he lost a match. He would always come to you practically in tears every time something happened, he didn’t know how to get out since she always threatened to kill herself whenever he tried.

One day you just snapped off at lunch and smacked her with your lunch tray… Oops. You smirk at the memory. After that day of “rescuing Bokuto” you and him became extremely close again which reminded him why he wanted to be with you in the first place and not her. And so his feelings for you re-blossomed and the rest was history. 

Your smirk turned into a scowl as you were awoken from your thoughts after hearing her once again call Bokuto, Kou.

“Hope it’s to your liking, Kou!” … You were going to smack her with this food tray if she didn’t stop real quick. Watching her carefully, you watch as she places her hand on Bokuto’s shoulder, only for a second until she realizes you were staring directly at her. Murder plastered all over your face, she returned a grimace expression as she retreats her hand, “Kou, I’ll be back later with something else for you!” Winking at Bokuto, she heads towards the door, but just before her hand can reach for the doorknob, Bokuto stops her.

“Yui, wait.”

You just sat there on his bed, curious as to what he has to say…

Twirling around with her stupid nurse dress thing flipping up a little so it could reveal even more of her thighs, Yui was all ears, “What is it Ko-”

“You need to stop.” His voice was firm, to be honest it kind of surprised you since you’ve never really heard him be this serious before. “Can’t you see it’s making (y/n) uncomfortable. You and I are no longer together, Yui.” You could feel your eye’s start to water, Bokuto really has grown up so much. He wasn’t messing around, he was being serious so this witch of an ex got it through her head. “I have (y/n), and I love her very very much. I’d do anything to keep her safe and happy. She’s the actual love of my life, not you. So please stop, Yui.”

His name slipped from under your breath, “Koutarou…”. A mere mumble, but he heard it which made him slip one of his hands into yours. A small gesture as he squeezes your hand softly to reassure you that he isn’t going anywhere any time soon.

Everything went in one ear and out the other, Yui expressed doubts concerning the veracity of his words. “Kou? Oh come on you don’t mean that! You can stop playing with this sad excuse of a female and come crawling back to me.”

Bokuto’s expression was unrecognizable, his hand squeezing yours a bit too tight now as he grows more agitated, “I do mean it Yui. I won’t let you manipulate me again into thinking you were god's gift to me. I won’t let you use me as your personal toy ever again. I’m living a happy life. Please go before I call up the other staff.”

Without saying another word she storms out of Bokuto’s room, slamming the door as she dismisses herself. 

“Well, Bo. I gotta admit, I didn't think you had that in you.” Arching an eyebrow, you stare at him bewildered while wiggling your fingers, an indication that he’s actually starting to bruise your small fingers. 

Bokuto’s face looked defeated, his eyes blown wide looking like two white dots, you know the look all too well… It’s the face he makes when he isn’t doing hot in a match and has a mood swing. 

“(y/n)! I’m so sorry! Please forgive me! I didn’t hurt you, did i?! I’m such a failure! I let my anger get the best of me!” He was yanking his deflated hair, his eyes sealed shut while grinding his teeth. 

Nothing in this world could contain the giggles that pulled from your lips, “Koutarou -more giggles slipped past your lips- it’s okay i promise! You didn’t hurt or break anything, see!” Wiggling your fingers in front of his face you stand from his bed so you can pull forward the curtain to cover his small section in the room. In doing so you noticed the empty bed a few feet away from Bokuto’s, and you hoped that it stays that way so you and him could have some alone time as he stayed here.

Covering his space with the curtain, you cleared your throat before continuing on, a hint of pink tinting your cheeks, “An-anyway… Now that we are alone... I did think of something that would encourage you to heal a lot faster baby.”

It always amazed you at how fast his mood can change, no longer did he look defeated, instead now he looked like he was melting as you called him baby.

“Oh yeah!? What’s that (y/n)!? Did you bring me bbq?!” Bokuto flashed you his signature smile, god how could one male be so precious you thought.

Jerking the covers back from his lower half you crept back on his bed, leaning into him you whisper as seductively as you can “Why don’t I just show you, Kou-ta-rou.”

You began kneading his cock through his loose shorts, his face flushed red and his lips curled into the sweetest smile as he watched your hand make work of his cock. “(Y/n), what if a nurse comes back or Yui?!” You looked up at him with those big bright (e/c) eyes. He could see how much you wanted to do this for him, there was a need in your eyes. You needed to do this.

Taking his hard cock out of his shorts you swirl your tongue all around the very tip of his cock before sticking it inside your mouth, tasting the evidence of his arousal. His pre-cum had leaked all the way down his shaft, which only heighted your arousal.

Sucking his cock was magnificent, you could feel your own arousal begin to soak through your thong. It was making you rub your thighs together and wiggle your ass. God, you wanted him to take you right here and now. Why did his leg have to be so broken? Taking his cock all the way down your throat you wished he’d cum, to drown your throat with his cum… Fuck you can feel yourself start to leak more. 

Bokuto has been with you long enough to know when it was time for him to take the lead, he knows the second you start to wiggle around while deep throating him it’s time to tangle his fingers in your hair. Gliding your head up and down his cock his moans start to echo off the hospital room walls. His praises music to your ears, “(Y/n), your mouth feels so good. How did i get so luck-” A throaty moan escapes him the second you moan onto his cock, a sign that both of you were enjoying this solitude moment.

He loved how your lips looked around him, pumping your face making you gag as you strained to take all of him, but never once pushing away. Looking up at him with those big sultry eyes of yours, the sun’s radiant light shining from the window gave your face the most angelic look.

Never breaking eye contact you wrap your hand around the base of his cock, adding an extra stimulation. Jacking him off as you sucked him off, he was slick from your drool. Your tongue dancing on his cock as your lips glided up and down his length, your hands pumping following your lips. It became too much for Bokuto. “Ba-Babe- (y/n)… I- This is going to make me-” Snapping his head back, Bokuto shudders. Fastening your eyes shut, you wince due to the immense pain from him clenching your hair. With a low groan he exploded, gush after gush, salty seman erupted into your mouth. Your small dream coming true, he was drowning your throat with his thick cum and you swallowed quickly. His cock still pulsing and throbbing even as his final drops leak down your used throat.

Pulling your mouth from his cock, a string of saliva following as you take one last swallow before crawling up next to the one you loved. Curling up into his chest you sigh in pure delight, “Soooo, how was that? Was that enough encouragement for you to heal faster, baby?”

Booming laughter made your eyes shoot open, “Yeah yeah! More than enough!” Bringing you even closer to his chest, Bokuto leaned his head down to peck your head. “It had a lot of love behind it, (Y/n)! I promise to heal faster so i can come home to you.”

He could feel your chest rise and fall steadily on his chest, you had fallen sound asleep. Gazing down at you, Bokuto realizes he was right from the start of meeting you, you were actually god’s gift to him. As he drifts off to sleep and the two of you sleep soundly in one another's arms it was unbeknownst that someone was lurking in the shadows behind Bokuto’s door...

“Kuroo? You remember me right? Mhmm, it’s Yui. Look, I need your help with something. You remember (y/n), right? The girl you used to be obsessed with but your good friend stole her before you could claim her. What if I told you that you could have her for a night… And that there would be no consequences. That’s right, no consequences. I’ll turn off all the cameras in the hospital... Why? Well because, i figured it would only be fair if you got what you wanted while i was getting what i wanted. Okay see you tomorrow night.” Hanging up her phone, Yui snuck off before you woke to go home. 

The next morning had arrived, and you were more than ready to see your playful beloved boyfriend! What you weren’t more than ready for was to see the bed next to Bokuto’s had been occupied with someone... What you really weren’t ready for though, is seeing who was in said bed, Kuroo Tetsurou.

He was once a childhood friend of yours until later down the road he developed feelings for you. They had gotten so strong that he would constantly try to get you alone, he wanted you to himself till one day Bokuto came running up to you asking if you wanted to join a game with everyone… Instead of running off with Kuroo you ran off with Bokuto… And instead of following Kuroo to Nekoma High, you followed Bokuto to Fukurodani so you two could still be close to one another… Kuroo would seethe with rage, he hated it.

“Oi, look who it is. The lovely little (y/n). Long time no see, this is quite the coincidence isn’t it?” Kuroo smirked at you with preying eyes.

“(Y/n)!” Jumping in fright, Bokuto had startled you. You were so shocked seeing Kuroo that you completely forgot about him.

“Ah come on ya damn loud mouth, let (y/n) and I catch up for a bit. I promise to be nice and gentl-”

“Baaabe, come here! I missed you!” Bokuto as usual was filled with too much excitement… But as soon as you brought yourself to him and embraced him, he asked you to go home. Something was telling him to get you out of here. He wasn’t really sure what it was, maybe it was because Kuroo acted strange around you these days and it made Bokuto feel uncomfortable especially since he knew Kuroo once had a crush on you. He’s probably just over reacting, but he doesn’t want you stressed. Kuroo and him always ended up having small contests and he knew it can be tiresome for you.

“Go home, (y/n).” 

“But I can’t just leav-”

“Go. I-” Peering over at Kuroo, Bokuto slouched in his bed and brought you closer by grabbing your arm. “I don’t like this one bit,” -He pouts at you- “cats are sneaky.”

He placed both his hands on one of your trembling ones, he knows you don’t want to leave, he knows he’s being overprotective, that this whole thing was silly, “Besides,” He says while stretching out his arms, yawning dramatically, “i’m feeling pretty drowsy and you don’t wanna sleep anymore, right!?”

He placed a small kiss on your hand before letting go, indicating it was truly time for you to leave.

You were hesitant, but looking at him you could see Bokuto could use more rest, "all right then, I'll see you later then my sleepy spiker." Spinning around you face Kuroo who was laying on his side with his arm propped up holding his head -smiling wickedly-, “See ya later… (y/n).”

It was night, and the smell of rubbing alcohol had awoken Bokuto. Lashes flutter open, his vision a blur, Bokuto blinks a few times and when his vision comes to, his eyes blast open when finding a topless Yui straddling him. At the same time of protesting he tried to get up from his bed, but a makeshift gag of Yui’s panties had cut his words off, and medical grade straps had stopped his movements.

“Wakey wakey, my sweet little Kou!” The lecherous gaze said everything, Yui was fully prepared for what she was about to do. “Isn’t this great, Kou! It’s finally just the two of us. We finally get to be together again after all this time.” Her finger trailed down the side of his face as she spoke with pure lust. Bokuto moved the side of his face so she would stop. His words muffled.

“Hmm? What’s that? You feel bad because, (y/n) isn’t here to witness your love for me? Silly Kou, what are you talking about…” -Yui simpered looking pleased with herself- “She’s right here.” Reaching over with her hand, her body never leaving his bed, she pulled back the curtain that hid his bed from the rest of the room.

There across from Bokuto, you were pinned down by Kuroo on the other hospital bed. His firm chest was pressed against your back as you were struggling. You had no straps, no ball gag, no clothes, your entire body quivering as tears stained your once radiant face.

Bokuto began to wrestle around, his eyes shut tight as he used all his strength to break free, but it was futile... There was no way out of this. 

Bokuto was simple-minded but he knew what was to come… He could live on with what was about to happen to him, maybe. But he didn’t know if you would be able to… “Kou-Koutarou- I- I’m sorry...” Your voice was low, but the terror in it was loud enough. A despairing tear rolled down his cheek.

“Awh, isn’t that cute. My sweet kitten is sorry. She must feel bad for playing you Bo.” Kuroo’s voice was smug, “You don’t have to be sorry to the bird brain.” Bokuto watched as Kuroo reached up to pinch your nipples hard, twisting them with no remorse. When you squeal and try to push him off of you, he hauls back, slapping you across the face. It immediately silences you as he reaches again savagely pinching your nipple again. “Don’t pretend you don’t like this treatment, kitten.” He laughed at his own words. “I thought good girls like you liked rough play.” Kuroo released your nipple and began caressing your breast as his other hand held you down.

Yui continued to straddle Bokuto while enjoying the show of both you and Kuroo, “Look how good they are for one another, Kou. I don’t think they would want us missing out on any fun.” Bokuto was so focused on you he didn’t even realize Yui was lowering herself onto him. “Don’t worry, when you were asleep I gave you a little something to keep you nice and hard. So don’t have to worry about going soft on me.”

Whipping his head back at her, Bokuto froze in disbelief. This woman was insane. Muffled grunts were tearing at his throat as he tried to spit out the panties stuffed in his mouth.

Yui was so wet from the site of him, here she was about to fuck the man of her dreams, her personal toy, her sweet little Koutarou. Plowing down on him she sank down so his cock could fill her up completely. “Ah! Koutarou! You’re so much bigger than i remember! How could you waste this on her.”

You saw Yui slam herself up and down on your boyfriend, his cock going in and out of her as her juices covered his entire length. The tears never ending for the two of you.

Kuroo see’s the tears streaming down your face and he chortles unkindly. Pulling your hair he turns your body around, his cock pressing against your entrance, “You always followed him… No matter what i did, i always fell short when it came to him. But now, let me show you who you should've been following, who you should’ve been with, doll.” You shake your head violenting until he grabs your throat, squeezing it hard. He squeezes harder as you thrash wildly beneath him. “Studdorn like always.” Without warning Kuroo slams into you at a punishing pace, no lube, no prep, just raw harsh thrusts that stretched you wide. You swore you could feel blood begin to slide down your leg. Was it blood? Or was it your sanity breaking, your mind playing tricks on you?

You quiver as he fucks into you harder and harder, the sound of his balls slapping against your skin while he breaks you in half in front of Bokuto. 

“Oi! Look! Bo this is how you fuck a fine piece of ass! Do you even know how to pleasure a woman?! Have you ever actually made her cum?! Or has she had to fake everything because your mind is so damn vacant?!” Kuroo wanted this to hurt, he wanted this to leave a scar…

Bokuto’s golden round eyes were full of dejection… Maybe he was dumb, maybe Yui should finish him off when this is all done and over with… Maybe… Maybe you’d be better off with someone smarter who could’ve seen this coming a mile away, someone who would have protected you… ‘I’m sorry, (y/n). I’m worthless.’  
Everything was happening so fast, you were barely able to make out what Kuroo had just said. Between his words that cut like a double edge sword and the fact that you can’t tell if it’s your body betraying you slowly or if there actually was blood coming from your entrance. You can feel your insides become slick. Mingling with your horrified moans, Kuroo grunts and groans. Yanking your hair, he turns your face so you are looking at Bokuto.

Looking away from you, Bokuto couldn’t take watching Kuroo slam himself into you anymore. You on the other hand continued to watch Yui buck her hips as she made his bed shake, her tongue hung from her mouth, her saliva reaching her neck as her tits bounced around as she fucks into him...

Kuroo reaches to play with your clit, lightly tugging and pulling, rubbing you faster while he inserts a finger into your fuck hole alongside his cock. Your body betrayed you, “K-Kou-Koutarou! Pl-Please!” Your orgasm takes over against your will, Kuroo’s breath hot on your neck.

Incensed by your cries, he becomes a savage beast, holding on to your nipples as he fucks into you. His hips bruising your skin, his nails digging into your nipples hard enough they bleed. “Fuck, (y/n)! You’re going to make me cum! Your pussy is so damn tight!” With one final pulverizing thrust, Kuroo Tetsurou pours himself into your unprotected cunt, his fingernails continuing to dig into your nipples as he cums.

Your eyes were shut, but you could hear the moans of Yui, she too was at her point.

Playing with her tits, she bounces uncontrollably on Bokuto’s cock, “Kou, don’t hold it!! I know you want to cum! I can feel it. Let the drug take control!” Slamming down on him, she screams, “Kou!!! I love you so much! Please breed me with your delicious cum!” Even though he was using all his might to hold it back he couldn’t, the drug finally overpowered him, his own orgasm shaking him as he cums deep within his ex.

After an hour of non-stop agonizing horror, Yui and Kuroo finally took their leave. Leaving you both you Bokuto a mess as if you were nothing but cheap whores.

Kuroo’s cum dripped out of you, your cunt filled to the brim… Bokuto continued to struggle, trying to get to you. Finally the strap broke loose. Rushing out of the bed, he landed on his face. ‘Damn! My leg!’ Crawling on the ground, the famous wing spiker from the Black Jackals was determined to reach you...

Reaching where you laid, Bokuto lifted himself up with the support of the bed, “(y/n)! (y/n!) Hey!” Extending out to you, he touched your shoulder, but you moved away from your lovers touch. Curling into a ball flinching, you mustered up what little voice you had left… “Stay away… Let my Kou go... Please, don’t hurt me anymore. Please, don’t hurt him anymore… I’ll do anything. Just don’t hurt me or my precious Koutarou...”

Bokuto sank back to the floor, they had shattered you. Your mind, spirit, body… Everything. They took it all away from you. You were unable to recognize his touch, his voice… his warmth.

Sitting on the cruel cold ground next to your bed, his head cloudy with rage, his fingers tangled in his hair, all Bokuto can do is curse himself under his breath. He was wrong, you weren’t God’s gift to him, he was the Devil’s gift to you...


	5. Betrayal - Atsumu x Reader x Helpless Osamu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 𝓡𝓮𝓺𝓾𝓮𝓼𝓽 : Atsumu has been in love with (y/n) for as long as he can remember. It's a shame Osamu got to you first, now Atsumu is tired of you throwing yourself at him. He knows its not your fault, his twin has tainted you...
> 
> 𝓟𝓪𝓲𝓻𝓲𝓷𝓰𝓼 : Yandere Atsumu x Reader x Helpless Osamu
> 
> 𝓦𝓪𝓻𝓷𝓲𝓷𝓰𝓼 : Noncon - Slight Blood - Choking - Osamu tied to a chair - Nsfw - Violence 
> 
> 𝓐𝓾𝓽𝓱𝓸𝓻𝓼 𝓝𝓸𝓽𝓮 : Please enjoy xoxo

Your feral, wordless pleading of cries slowly began to turn into a repetition, “P-Please! Please! Stop! Atsu-!” His name, now tainted… He was no longer Tsumu, the twin you would run to when Osamu wasn’t around to help or protect you… He was no longer the one who would comfort you when you had a long day and needed to vent while Samu was at his shop… Atsumu Miya was now your worst nightmare.

"O-Osamu, p-please! D-dont let him do this to me, to us! I-...” Your voice fell quiet, “I don't want to get pregnant with his child, Samu... I-! M’”

Gripping your chin with brute strength to silence you, Atsumu, the one person in Osamu’s life you thought you could trust, forces your tear stained face to look Osamu in the eyes. Driving his cock halfway back inside you he earns another cry from you as his twin watches in affliction. 

“You don’t gotta lie to him (y/n), you can tell Samu just how much better my cock feels inside yer tight little cunt. I can tell my twin doesnt know how to fuck into you, i’m not even all the way in yet and you’re crying. Tell him how I can hit spots he’ll never be able reach.” 

With your wrists still bound behind your back, you twist your body trying anything that might free you. Atsumu watched you as you continued to struggle, his blank eyes showing no emotion until he pulled his cock from your swollen cunt. 

Your desperation was making him even harder and as he saw your movements slowly start to dwindle he presses his lips to your ear. You can feel vomit creep up your throat as his hot breath tickles your ear… “He can’t save ya princess, just give in to me and let me save you from yerselff, from him… He’s tainted you and brainwashed you.” 

As Atsumu pulled his hips back, a piercing scream shook the room's foundation as his cock collided with your cervix. With one thrust, Atsumu stretched and tore your tight cunt as he forced his entire cock inside you. He was right, he could indeed hit spots that Osamu couldn’t, but this was anything but pleasure. You could feel his large cock bash against your cervix, was he truly trying to penetrate a forbidden area? Was that even possible?

Osamu watched as your eyes grew wide, something was wrong… “Atsumu! You’re doing more harm than anything!” Wrestling with the rope that bound his wrists behind the chair he sat in, Osamu wasn’t done fighting, not yet. He needed to break free and remove his twin from you. He needed to save you! 

Atsumu’s eyes darkened as he moved the hand that gripped your face down towards your neck. “I don’t like hurting the woman I love, Samu. However, she needs to answer for her sins.” 

Rivulets of blood instantly began to seep past Atsumu’s cock that was buried deep inside you. In an attempt to rupture your agonized cervix, he continued thrusting with every muscle he had in his body. Each bash of his cock sent a new wave of pain through your body. Your neck was arched backwards as Atsumu crushed it with his large hand, you could feel your neck bruise as he used it to hold himself steady while he wrecked your insides. Your eyes wide and red while your mouth hung open, unable to take a breath through the pain… You silently scream as your trachea gets crushed.

“Atsumu.” Osamu’s voice dipped with venom, “If you really love her you’ll let her go this instan-”

“Why would i do that, Samu?” After a few more thrusts. Atsumu pulls out of you. Your cunt was gaped as a small puddle of your blood stained the sheets you and Osamu once shared, “So she can push me aside and run back to yer ass, again? She needs to learn who she really belongs to. She needs to learn that she can’t go around teasing me anymore.” His grasp on your neck doesn't falter, “Samu, you realize this is happening because of you right? Yer always looking at me like I'm beneath you. I told you to stay away from (y/n) back in highschool, yet ya never listened.” Atsumu rubbed his cock head against your tender cunt lips, “Instead of listenin to me, you pursued her, brainwashed her into dating you, and even trained her to tease me… Making her throw herself at me whenever she saw me.” You try to inhale deeply for air as your vision begins to blur, he’s going to kill you if he doesn’t loosen his grip… And with that thought in your head, tears begin to fall from your glassed over eyes… Your wrists and hands begin turning purple from your avid attempt to break free so you could claw at his hand...

Osamu couldn’t fathom what his twin was saying, brainwashed you? Trained you to tease him? To throw yourself at him? ...No… Osamu let out a sickening gag, his stomach felt heavy and tight, the urge to vomit strong... Atsumu thought you hugging him was you throwing yourself at him? Train you to tease him? Osamu had reassured you that if you needed something and he wasn’t there that you could always go to Atsumu, that he would take care of you as if you were family… Osamu could feel his eyes burn with hot tears, his forearm muscles bulging from rage… He had reassured you that you could trust Atsumu… 

A loud wheeze filled your lungs, Atsumu free’d your neck for a split second so another glass shattering scream could leave your damn near broken throat. Driving himself back into you, Atsumu grinned ear to ear, your squeals music to his ears. You were loving this weren’t you? You needed his cock, needed him to break through your cervix so he could dump his load in your uterus. You loved him, and Atsumu knew it wasn’t your fault for teasing him. You were trained to hurt him by Samu, but that’s okay... Because after your punishment you and him can live happily ever after, right? You’ll be pregnant with his child and you could both leave Osamu behind in the past. Fuck, you’re so wet for him he can’t believe it. He’s starting to lose himself and his thrusts are becoming even more sloppy, he needs your throat again, needs to hold onto you for balance. 

Your tender flesh was tattered and destroyed. You weren’t wet like Atsumu had thought, instead what he was feeling lube his cock was your blood and it was dripping down his legs, painting his thick muscular thighs with the already dried blood from moments ago. 

Your breasts bounced with each forceful plummet into your sex, and when you felt Atsumu’s hand jerk from your neck due to the pleasure he was feeling… You let out a measly quavered whimper, “‘S-Samu...” Like a terrorizing earthquake, you tremor, your eyes rolling into the back of your head. 

“‘S’alright my sweet little (y/n)! Say my name as ya cum all over my cock! My cock! Not Samu’s!” 

Atsumu stilled slightly, savoring the feeling of your freshly torn cervix squeezing the tip of his cock… He slid the tip out from your uterus and your head dropped in unconsciousness. A desperate, yet merciful act by your brain trying to convince you that your body was going to fade away… 

“T-Tsumu, what did ya do?...” Osamu could feel his body go cold, goosebumps creeping throught his whole body. His lips felt like they were made of ice, his arms went limp, even if he wanted to move his body would deny him the satisfaction… Osamu wasn’t one for tears but in this very moment, watching your lifeless body being cradled by his twin, Atsumu’s hand still holding you by your neck from behind… It all put his emotions into overdrive. “ATSUMU! WHAT DID YA DO?!” Osamu’s head thrashed around, his tears flitting from his face in all different directions. 

The room fell silent for a moment, Osamu the first to speak, Atsumu clearly amused and proud of himself for rendering you unconscious… “...Get me out this fucking chair...” Osamu was seething with rage, his body twitching and his eyes alight, “now, Atsumu.” 

Looking his twin in the eyes, Atsumu smiled gleefully, “Samu! Tell me, have ya ever made (y/n) feel so good she’s passed out. Yer probably too small for that, but look at her.” Lifting your head up by your hair, Atsumu flashed your face towards Osamu… You looked like a corpse, your face was paler than normal, your lips showing a tint of blue… 

Osamu always knew there was something off with his damn twin, but he never knew he was an actual sociopath. Atsumu didn’t see what was actually happening at this very moment… You were on the verge of death because of his steel grip on your throat, he wasn’t pleasuring you, hell you never even once called out his name like he had thought…

Neither of them expected a cough to emerge from your near expired form, it was a weak cough, but it eased Osamu. You were still alive, and that’s all that mattered. 

“There there, I’ve got ya my sweet (y/n).” -Atsumu nuzzled his face into the crook of your neck as his large torso pressed against your back.- “Is my cock that good to where yer needing mor-”

With another frail cough, you gather what little strength you have left to spew what little words you had for Osamu. Your lidded eyes met with Osamu’s, and your soul shattered. He looked like a mess, and you were genuinely scared. Even if you were to make it out of this hell alive -which you were for certain you wouldn’t considering what you were about to discharge from your mouth-, you knew neither of you were going to get over this… 

“...S-Sa-Samu,” If Osamu’s heart wasn’t broken before, it was now. “G-Gomen, i love-” -You sniffle as you try to say the last bit, mascara and tears staining your face- “I- love... “ -With your eyes closed pleasantly, you smile like an absolute angel at Osamu- “I love you, my sweet onigiri.” 

That’s all it took. Atsumu’s humanity was gone… This time, he heard what you said. This time, he heard his bastard of a twin’s name escape your sweet lips… And that’s all it took...


	6. Treachery - Akaashi x Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 𝓡𝓮𝓺𝓾𝓮𝓼𝓽 : Akaashi decides to have some fun with you while Bokuto is away
> 
> 𝓟𝓪𝓲𝓻𝓲𝓷𝓰𝓼 : Akaashi x Reader
> 
> 𝓦𝓪𝓻𝓷𝓲𝓷𝓰𝓼 : Cheating - Noncon - Dubcon - NSFW - Impact Play - Tied the fuck up - Angst - I hurt Bokuto too much :(

Akaashi tossed another small coil of rope down on the bed so he could strap your other ankle to the bedpost… Pulling your legs apart with the rope he watches as you instinctively scrunch your face in your sleep. “Shhh,” he said. “It’ll be okay. Almost there.” With a tight tug he pulled the rope taut and tied it firmly to the post. With a slender finger, Akaashi bent and checked the knots. “Doesn’t hurt? Not too tight?” He checked the knots, and seemed pleased with them… The drugs he slipped in your wine earlier while chatting made you look so at ease in your sleep, “You’re so beautiful my darling.” Caressing your face, Akaashi sweeps a finger to push back a few loose strands of your hair hiding your features…

He’s not sure when he became so obsessed with you, maybe it really did start in high school and he just pushed those feelings aside since Bokuto had already asked you out… But now as adults you’d think he’d have even more will power to hold back his feelings, yet here he was tying you to yours and Bokuto’s bed. His best friend’s bed… With his best friend’s fiance tied to it… Akaashi’s face hardens, an unseeable bee sting attacking his heart. How could he let things go this far… Again.

Sitting down next to you on the bed, Akaashi rolls his sleeve up to check the time on his watch, “10 more minutes, and you’ll be awake.”

You know the moment when you open your eyes that something is wrong. Your head is throbbing, body aches as if you’ve been pulled limb from limb and your vision is hazy. The dim glow of light spilling down from your ceiling is only further impairing your sight. Heavy lashes blink several times to try to pull your vision together, to help see the room clear. There’s a lump in your throat and as your eyesight returns to normal your body tightens at the sight of Akaashi. He looks so comfortable, leaning against the wall on the other side of the bed staring at you with the smallest smile… 

“Looks like you’re in a bit of trouble my dear.“ His voice took you by surprise as you frantically groaned against the gag. Kicking himself from the wall he makes his way over to you, rolling up the sleeves to his black dress shirt in the process. His hand finds your neck and holds it down, a sign for you not to struggle. His grip was firm but rather gentle- he had strong hands but they were very soft… You could feel that your nipples were hardening and that your skin was buzzing with gooseflesh. “I think you’ll find that i’m the one in control of this situation, my dear (y/n).”

You struggled against his grip and the bonds that hold you down, but each time you attempt to release yourself the rope bites into your skin. You were trapped in the jaws of Akaashi Keiji. 

You tried to scream but couldn’t force enough noise past the gag… You tried to kick but were forced to sit still the moment his grip tightened around your fragile neck. A dark chuckled emitted from those pretty lips of his while he watched your feeble efforts and spoke more sternly. “You don’t belong to anyone but me right now, it’s best if you don’t struggle anymore darling. I don’t want to mark you up." 

You froze for a moment attempting to figure out a way to escape. You knew it was unlikely, but maybe somebody would come, maybe your precious puppy Bokuto would show up at any moment and rescue you… The thought of him finding you beneath his best friend set your core ablaze… You could feel your nether regions throb at such a lewd thought, how could you be this disgusting? Getting off on the mere thought of your puppy catching you with his best friends cum dribbling out of your pussy… Again… 

Pressing your thighs together so Akaashi couldn’t witness the mess you were making under your skirt you stop struggling against his hand and binds. "You have far too many clothes on, which should I take off first? Nod up for tank top, nod down for skirt.”

Still frozen, your (e/c) eyes widen with panic. You weren’t wearing any panties, it was only you in the house since Bo was away for a game, and you didn’t expect Akaashi to just show up earlier and join you for a glass of wine. Glass of wine? It made sense now how you ended up here in this position… You made a high-pitched whimpering noise, he drugged you earlier… 

A subtle tear rolled down your cheek not knowing what he’d do if he saw you weren’t wearing any panties so you nod up. A small smile appeared on that pretty face of his in appreciation, “That’s my girl.” Turning away from you for only a moment, Akaashi walks towards your dresser. Squinting your eyes you try to see what he grasps but his frame conceals the object. Coming back towards you- your subtle tear turned several more the moment you see the sharp blade nestled soundly in his hand. You immediately began to struggle and groan, your wrists ached from you thrashing around. 

You heard him sigh and watched as he sheathed the knife in his belt, “(y/n), i don’t want to bruise that remarkable face of yours, please don’t make me do it.” Glaring at him with detest in your eyes you pull at your binds that hold your arms captive, wincing the moment you feel them cut into your soft flesh once more.

With a deep dejected sigh, Akaashi yanks his arm back and drives his hand across your face, slapping you with such a force that has you halting all movements. Your tears even too frightened to spill down anymore… He watches your throat vibrate as you wail against the gag, watches how your face squeezes up from the pain. Placing his hand atop your collarbone, he presses your back on the bed, and pulls back out the knife from his belt. Flicking it open he slits up the top between your breasts, “Keep acting up and i won’t be so nice to you. Maybe the knife accidently slips and cuts your skin since you don’t want to be a good little princess.” Your heart sunk the moment he used Bokuto’s name he’d call you, little princess…

“Do you give him this much trouble when he tries to fuck you? Do you put up a fight for my best friend when he tries to undress you?” Ripping the rest of your tank top off you, a small groan escaping him. Your nipples are hard, and by the looks of it he can only assume your pussy is leaking since you refuse to un-part your legs. Akaashi can see how your thighs are shaking from how hard you’re pressing them together… “Does the thought of me taking you for myself have you dripping with anticipation? Or is it the thought of Koutarou finding you screaming my name that’s making you unravel?” The hand that was holding you down by your collarbone now was gliding towards one of your breasts. Caressing it softly, carefully stroking around your nipple and up to the neck, and down to your stomach. His fingers danced across your skin with ease, trailing them up and down until you started to moan. Your eyes closing so you could focus on his fingertips.

“Don’t get too comfortable, princess.” Pinching your nipples in his fingers, Akaashi tweaks them roughly and yanks them upward causing you to arch your back. A mangled scream was all you could manage at the pain of your nipples but was stopped by a slap to your face.

Bending his face down he takes one of your hardened nipples in his mouth, his teeth teasing the hard bud before biting down hard. You winced from the pain yet pushed your chest upwards so he could claim more of you. Honestly you were surprised you lasted this long, you were losing yourself. Groaning and moaning you ground your hips into the air needing to feel more of him. Who were you to deny him? It’s not like you could… 

Swirling his tongue around your nipple he started to move his hand gently toward your thigh. He could feel your legs were straining against the bonds in excitement but could feel your relax a little at the gentleness of his touch. Akaashi’s hand lifted your skirt and tapped your thighs. You could feel him smirk against your nipple when you part your legs for him. His forefinger traced very lightly over the slick, swollen lips of your pussy. You gasped into your gag with pleasure and threw your head back against the pillow. 

He slid his finger teasingly up and down your wet slit, peeping up Akaashi watched you with content. You were a moaning mess and he hasn’t even gotten to the good stuff yet. Detaching his lips from your raw nipple, Akaashi removes his hand from your pussy so he can take the gag from your mouth.

"P-Please.” -You were breathing hard. “I- Put your finger in me please! I can’t do this anymore! I thought i could but i-” -Your eyes were filled with tears as you locked eyes with him- “…I need you Keiji…”

God, just looking at him made you weak. His face was so soft, his lips curled up, and his fingers… Oh fuck those pretty long fingers of his were tracing circles on your bound arm. "This is what you wanted thou-”

“~Keiji.. Please.” You were practically whispering. Yes, you are the one who asked him to drug you and bind you, to tease you till you were broken but you couldn’t do it anymore. You just really needed him, maybe it was from all the hormones…

“Alright. Anything for you, darling.” Kissing your temple, Akaashi does as you beg.

You cried out in pleasure and threw your head back when he inserted his finger slowly into your wet core. Thrusting your hips forward you shudder as your breathing hitches. Your walls clenching, contracting in an attempt to draw the invading digit in further. He pulled his finger out slowly before pushing it back in, the process repeating itself before he added a second digit to the first.

Another moan escaped your throat as his fingers went to work stretching you, opening you, preparing you for what you knew at this point to be self-evident. 

You could feel yourself getting wetter at his touch. Could hear the squelching sounds of his fingers pumping furiously in an out of your quivering channel. It was bad enough that your body was responding to this every time Akaashi fingered you, even now, your hips moved with the intent of drawing his fingers in deeper.

It all happened at once, his thumb stroked at the bundle of nerves just as your hips lifted off the bed, drawing his fingers into your pussy, deep enough to hit some unknown trigger inside you.

You screamed out your orgasm, your body trembling in his arms as you crested over the edge. The intensity of it borderline on pain, and he didn’t stop. You were writhing underneath him, your hands gripping the rope that held you bound. The squelching became obscenely loud to your ears as he continued, his pace increasing, as the assault on that spot inside of you became near constant. Akaashi’s incessant strumming on your clit was almost unbearable, 

Near the end of the night the two of you both cried out as he slid his cock into your silky wet pussy. He supported himself over you with his arms so he could look into your eyes while he thrust rhythmically into you, slowly at first. You wish you could wrap your arms around him, the passion that came off him was so heavy, he loved you so damn much and the way he fucked into you was incomparable to the way Bokuto would… Akaashi knew what you liked, knew what triggered orgasm after orgasm and the way he kissed your neck so tenderly always made you feel so damn loved. 

The pressure and heat was building inside you and you strained at your bonds. "Please! please! I- faster Keiji!” your mewled.

Akaashi sped up until he was pounding into you, driving into you with all his lust, breathlessly, and the heat and pressure ballooned up uncontrollably through you until you had another orgasm. Your mouth slack and your head thrown back. He didn’t stop, just rode you long and hard, making you scream over and over again until you were sweating and spent. His thrusts were more wild, no longer fucking you for your pleasure but for his own. Akaashi grunted and went even faster, wringing one more orgasm out of you before he bit down on your neck groaning as he exploded inside of you. Spurting jet after jet of hot cum into your womb… 

Slowly, he dismounted you and cut the ropes securing your wrists and ankles. Laying next to you once you were unbound, Akaashi wrapped his arms around you pulling you close to his chest. You gladly cuddled against him, closing your eyes as you tried to catch your breath.

“H-How are you able to keep your glasses on every single time this happens, Keiji?”

He let out a tiny laugh, “Just lucky I guess.”

It was quiet, dead quiet… This was the eighth time you and Akaashi slept with one another while Bokuto was gone… It was evident that it’s what was on both yours and his mind at this very moment… No, you know Akaashi saw what was sitting in the metal trash can in the bathroom… You know he saw the pregnancy test… That’s what was really on both your minds… 

“(Y/n.)”

“Hmm?”

His hand glided through your disheveled hair, his fingers combing through the knots… “Who’s is it?”


	7. Poly - Matsukawa x Reader x Makki

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 𝓡𝓮𝓺𝓾𝓮𝓼𝓽 : Makki and Matsukawa would totally share the same pussy and that thought alone makes my brain go brrr 🥴 same with tsumu and samu sharing 💦 do you think ushi would share with tendo sorry my brain is on a three way kick
> 
> 𝓟𝓪𝓲𝓻𝓲𝓷𝓰𝓼 : Hanamaki x Reader x Matsukawa
> 
> 𝓦𝓪𝓻𝓷𝓲𝓷𝓰𝓼 : NSFW - Fluff - I love them
> 
> 𝓐𝓾𝓽𝓱𝓸𝓻𝓼 𝓝𝓸𝓽𝓮 : I 100% agree they would be in a poly relationship with you xoxo and thats how it would be. But again I'm going to try and capture how they'd actually be when sharing xoxo I hope you like it!!! I hope I captured them xoxo!!!

  * Matsukawa and Makki 100% are both in a relationship with you and they love every minute of it.
  * They don't do anything with one another but they sure as hell do a lot to you. Making you break between them is something they both look forward to damn near every day.
  * Matsukawa works during the day and because Makki is currently jobless he's left to "take care" of you. Don't worry, Makki makes sure you're nice and satisfied before you leave the house. Makes sure you leave feeling full, if you catch my drift. 
  * Speaking of being full, you'll more than likely be with them for the long run because they honestly couldn't imagine being with anyone else… and they both want a kid… of their own. 
  * They will be filling you up with their cum till you're nice and pregnant, and there isn't really a plan. They both just fuck you and see who's kid comes first. 
  * If Makki's kid comes first then you're off limits until Matsukawa gets you pregnant… they aren't trying to raise more than two kids… Neither of them could afford it as much as they'd love to see you pregnant 24/7.
  * Both are protective of you. If you're at a bar with them and they see some guy getting handsy with you they will come up behind you- Makki snakes his arm around your waist while Matsukawa wraps his arms around your neck. 
  * They'll put on a small show for the ass hat who dared tried to swoop you up, Makki starts to raise your sexy little dress and Matsukawa begins to mark your neck. 
  * After the guy hastily makes his way out of the bar -stumbling in the process- Matsu and Makki push you in the men's restroom to have some fun with you. 




	8. Poly - Atsumu x Reader x Osamu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 𝓡𝓮𝓺𝓾𝓮𝓼𝓽 : Makki and Matsukawa would totally share the same pussy and that thought alone makes my brain go brrr 🥴 same with tsumu and samu sharing 💦 do you think ushi would share with tendo sorry my brain is on a three way kick
> 
> 𝓟𝓪𝓲𝓻𝓲𝓷𝓰𝓼 : Atsumu x Reader x Osamu
> 
> 𝓦𝓪𝓻𝓷𝓲𝓷𝓰𝓼 : NSFW - Fluff - I love them
> 
> 𝓐𝓾𝓽𝓱𝓸𝓻𝓼 𝓝𝓸𝓽𝓮 : I 100% agree they would be in a poly relationship with you xoxo and thats how it would be. But again I’m going to try and capture how they’d actually be when sharing xoxo I hope you like it!!! I hope I captured them xoxo!!!

  * Osamu and Atsumu will share you for about a year or two before Atsumu breaks down and forces you on the spot to pick one of them. 
  * You didn’t ever see yourself being in such a predicament, but here you were… stuck between the Miya twins as they fight over who gets to date you. 
  * Atsumu is the one who grabs you by your arm and pins you to his chest, his other hand running through your hair “(y/n) knows who the better choice is!”
  * Osamu is next to grab you by your arm and yank you to his own chest, “Do ya feel threatened by ya much better lookin twin!!”
  * Atsumu was furious and in a blind rage he thought what he was saying was the best thing “HOW BOUT WE SHARE HER THEN!" 
  * His plan was to prove to you he was the better twin…
  * Its not all the time, but now and then they will both tag team you and spit roast you.
  * Atsumu isn’t a fan of sharing -even though this was his idea… he’s an idiot-.
  * Osamu isn’t really a fan of it either. Samu however won’t ever admit it… but he loves to smirk at his brother devilishly when pounding into your tight cunt. Making you scream his name and moan in pure bliss. He knows he’s bigger than Atsumu and it makes him cum ten times harder knowing he can please you and reach deeper than his twin. 
  * Thus what starts to claw at Atsumu. He knows he knows much better tricks and moves in bed but the way you moan for Osamu is different.
  * Samu hates it when he’s trying to sleep and Atsumu has you caged underneath him, pounding you raw and making you scream as he bites down on your neck. Osamu likes a sleep schedule and Atsumu loves fucking it up with your help.
  * There are decent days where they do actually enjoy sharing you. 
  * Osamu will make you your favorite for lunch and Atsumu will have you in his lap while you and him both eat samu’s delicious meal. It makes Osamu smile tenderly, watching both you and his twin enjoy his food. 
  * Atsumu enjoys walking in on you and Samu playing video games, his twin laying atop of you lazily while smashing the B button. It makes Atsumu want to jump on the two of you, so he does :). 
  * Nights like those usually end with all three of you curled up. Osamu with half his body on you and Atsumu wrapping himself around your other half. Or you’ll be snuggled into Osamu’s back and Atsumu will be spooning you. They don’t admit it until it’s the end of the relationship, but they both really liked sleeping like that. 
  * Both keep an eye on you when out in public and to be honest no one ever tries to mess with you when they’re around, it’s nice.
  * About a year and a half goes by and Atsumu is starting to make it big, more girls are trying to get him in their bed and he hates it. He wants you and only you. He wants a family. 
  * Osamu is starting to feel similar feelings, he wants a child to feed his food to, he wants you to himself in his own bed and he wants you to work at his restaurant with him…
  * You’re all having dinner when Atsumu aggressively slams him utensils down and stands up dramatically, "Ya gotta pick (y/n), me or him.” Both him and Samu’s heads are hanging low… one of their hearts were about to shatter, they just hoped it wasn’t theirs. 




	9. Poly - Ushijima x Reader x Tendou

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 𝓡𝓮𝓺𝓾𝓮𝓼𝓽 : Makki and Matsukawa would totally share the same pussy and that thought alone makes my brain go brrr 🥴 same with tsumu and samu sharing 💦 do you think ushi would share with tendo sorry my brain is on a three way kick
> 
> 𝓟𝓪𝓲𝓻𝓲𝓷𝓰𝓼 : Ushijima x Reader x Tendou
> 
> 𝓦𝓪𝓻𝓷𝓲𝓷𝓰𝓼 : NSFW - Fluff - I love them
> 
> 𝓐𝓾𝓽𝓱𝓸𝓻𝓼 𝓝𝓸𝓽𝓮 : I 100% agree they would be in a poly relationship with you xoxo and thats how it would be. But again I’m going to try and capture how they’d actually be when sharing xoxo I hope you like it!!! I hope I captured them xoxo!!!

  * You were originally JUST Tendou’s girlfriend. He doesn’t share, and you sure as hell didn’t want some grimey girl to put their hands on him. 
  * But, things change and now Ushijima is on top of you pounding into you as if you were going to be his last lay. His cock slamming into your cervix as you cry fresh tears. 
  * Ushijima looks up at Tendou who is now caressing your cheek, wiping away your tears, “its okay, she’s enjoying it. My little bunny is just really sensitive and is trying to hold back her climax." 
  * Ushijima has never had a girlfriend before and he never really was interested in one until he met you. He was jealous of you and Tendou and eventually his guessing best friend caught on. 
  * Tendou is the one who offered Ushijima to join in the next time you and him had sex, that it would only be a one time thing. But that one time turned into another time and then a third time until finally it was just a normal thing.
  * Now you have two tall men in your life who want nothing more than to please you and make you happy. 
  * When they’re both out at the mall or grabbing groceries they’ll both either find a small pin for you or some small trinket and bring it home for you. Or if they’re at the grocery store they will both pick out a treat specially for you.
  * Ushijima sometimes doesn’t know what to pickout for you though so Tendou will walk up to him smiling and help, "no no, this one! She’ll like these the most!”
  * They both enjoy curling up with you on the couch to watch movies and fall asleep. Ushi and Tendou are big babies and it always makes you giggle when they both fall asleep on you.
  * Bedtime is HOT, and not as in sexy hot but sweaty hot. My god both these beast put out a lot heat and as much as you try you can never roll away from them. If its not Tendou pulling you back to them its Ushi wrapping his strong arm around you so you can’t move. 
  * Best to sleep naked or in your undies babe.




	10. Trio - Sugawara x Reader x Daichi x Asahi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 𝓡𝓮𝓺𝓾𝓮𝓼𝓽 : These three would be the perfect trio to pick for a gangbang. Like can you imagine???
> 
> 𝓟𝓪𝓲𝓻𝓲𝓷𝓰𝓼 : Sugawara x Reader x Daichi x Asahi
> 
> 𝓦𝓪𝓻𝓷𝓲𝓷𝓰𝓼 : NSFW - Aftercare - Fluff
> 
> 𝓐𝓾𝓽𝓱𝓸𝓻𝓼 𝓝𝓸𝓽𝓮 : I love them okay

  * Asahi would be so kind and romantic. Whispering how well you’re taking his cock down your tight throat as the other two fuck into your ass and cunt.
  * He’d caress your cheek with his thumb and smile gently at you, his thrusts soft unlike Sugawara and Daichi.
  * Asahi would ask if he’s being too rough with you, pulling you off his cock by your hair, his fingers combing through your hair in doing so. He’d wait for your reply, his heart melting when you look up at him with pleading eyes. “P-please, Asahi… D-do what you-mph!” Your voice is cut off when Daichi pulls out of your sloppy cunt and drives himself back into you.
  * Daichi -unlike Asahi- is rough with you and teases you until you’re crying… legit crying for him to fuck into you with his large cock.
  * He enjoys watching Asahi and Sugawara treat you with kindness, likes watching them slowly enter your ass and mouth. He knows that they make you feel like a goddess and he can’t wait to get in there and make you feel like a cheap whore. He relishes in ruining your goddess thought.
  * Calls you a whore when fucking into you from below. “You’re such a whore for us, would you let everyone else on the team do this to you?”
  * Tweaks your nipples hard and bites into them hard enough to leave marks. One time he broke skin but don’t worry he took care of you after everything.
  * Fills you to the drim with his cum <3 a true devil and will rip the condom off just so he can spill into you.
  * Sugawara is kind in the start, he’ll eat your ass and prep you with his fingers before slowly entering your ass.
  * Will join Asahi and whisper in your ear, “you’re so beautiful (y/n), taking us so good.”
  * Kisses the back of your neck and runs his fingers down your sides when pushing his cock inside you further.
  * Once inside your ass with his full length he starts rutting into you. No longer caring if he’s being gentle. His thrusts are sloppy and him and daichi are no where near being in sync with one another.
  * Sugawara’s got a firm grip on your ass, his nails digging into your soft flesh right next to the bruises and nail imprints from last time…
  * They all cum near the same time. Daichi is always first though and he makes sure of it. If he feels that Sugawara is close he’ll pick up speed -if that’s even possible- and cum inside you cunt before Sugawara can cum in your ass.
  * Asahi is usually last, he’s a gentleman and wants to make sure you’ve enjoyed yourself and had an orgasm at least once. Becsuse if the other two weren’t able to make you cum he’d damn well make sure he did. He wants you to cum before him, you deserve it.
  * THE AFTERCARE IS INSANE.
  * Sugawara is running to the kitchen to get you ice cream and water plus a towel to help clean you up.
  * Daichi is still trying to catch his breath while heading to the bathroom to get rubbing alcohol. He bit you too hard again and knows Sugawara broke skin on your ass again so he usually makes sure nothing gets an infection.
  * Asahi is holding you close to him and rubbing your back, making shapes and writing “good girl” with his fingers.
  * Once everyone is good you’re all curled up in bed or the couch with one another. A movie playing in the background as they play with your exposed skin while you sleep soundly.




	11. Cheating - Suna x Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 𝓡𝓮𝓺𝓾𝓮𝓼𝓽 : who do u think is most likely to cheat on u in haikyu? U can pick top 3 because I know the list might be long.i just want to feel sad
> 
> 𝓟𝓪𝓲𝓻𝓲𝓷𝓰𝓼 : Suna x Reader
> 
> 𝓦𝓪𝓻𝓷𝓲𝓷𝓰𝓼 : Cheating - Angst - A splash of Nsfw
> 
> 𝓐𝓾𝓽𝓱𝓸𝓻𝓼 𝓝𝓸𝓽𝓮 : I did these late at night so there might be some errors. I genuinely see all three of these boys cheating which is why i picked them and i tried to capture them as best i could. I just dont see Atsumu being a man whore just because he knows he’s attractive. Anyway I hope that these make you feel all kinds of sad babe xoxo

  * Suna Rintaro does it simply to destroy the relationship… He feels you’re too good for him, and that if he fucks it up then at least there is a good reason for you wanting to leave him.
  * What he doesn’t realize is how much you actually really do love him. In your eyes he’s the perfect guy, calm, collected, a smart ass when need be, playful, and quiet unlike the loud mouth on his team, Atsumu.
  * You never planed on leaving him, you wanted to always be his number one fan and pillar…
  * Suna loves how you look at him with so much love everyday, peck his cheek before he goes to practice… it warms his soul and spreads a small smile on his face.
  * So why is he letting his science partner straddle him on his bed… the bed you were just laying in last night… the bed where he lost his virginity to you on…
  * Oh right, he knows you’ll leave him eventually for someone better. Someone who isn’t on their phone as much as he is. Someone who can give you the world and all the attention.
  * You’ll probably leave him soon actually, because he see’s the way Atsumu looks at you… see’s how you look at him… Hes a much better fit for you, strong, outgoing, loud, attractive… he’ll be successful and give you a good life.
  * Suna Rintaro has to force his own climax as his science partner rides him, he doesn’t even really know her name… and she’s nothing like you… she’s erratic and…. Damn this sucks…
  * It happens the next two times she comes over to “work on their project”… He’s genuinely surprised you haven’t ended things yet, didn’t you notice the scratch on his chest? Or are you playing games with him… Maybe you and Atsumu are working on your own school project…
  * That vivid image dissipates in seconds as soon as he hears his bedroom door open and hears your frail voice say his name, “R-Rin?”
  * Suna’s chest stings, he wants to grab it but the girl atop of him is keeping him from doing so… Then again, you were just coming over here to end things with him anyway, to laugh at him and express how much better Atsumu was, weren’t you?
  * Thrusting his hips upward into the girl, he gives you a full display as to why you deserve someone better than him.
  * With his own insecurities consuming him, you hastily scramble out of his house in tears… dropping his favorite kind of gummies on the way…
  * Its not until after the girl leaves Suna see’s the gummy bag on the floor… you weren’t here to end things with him after all…




	12. Finally - Atsumu x Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 𝓡𝓮𝓺𝓾𝓮𝓼𝓽 : Atsumu finally gets to have you after you leave his twin!
> 
> 𝓟𝓪𝓲𝓻𝓲𝓷𝓰𝓼 : Atsumu x Reader
> 
> 𝓦𝓪𝓻𝓷𝓲𝓷𝓰𝓼 : NSFW - Choking - Deep Throating
> 
> 𝓐𝓾𝓽𝓱𝓸𝓻𝓼 𝓝𝓸𝓽𝓮 : A little Nsfw Angst Valentines Day Gift to you guys from me!!!

Atsumu wrenched you off him, thick saliva pouring out of your throat, all over the tip of his cock… He watched as your drool dripped onto your cleavage for a few moments, watched as your own spit glazed your chest like a fresh donut he’ll sink his teeth into later.

Gripping your head, holding it still, Atsumu positioned his cock in front of your face… Once again forcing your mouth open. Slamming himself past your swollen lips, he thrusts himself brutally down your throat. pounding as deep as he could go, skull fucking you until you passed out due to lack of air. He went in hard bursts, never pulling out.

Your eyes wide and watering, your mascara running down your cheeks… You push desperately against his thick thighs but he’s not budging. Your mind is slowly getting foggy, the feeling of his cock stretching your throat to accommodate him is overbearing. You were starting to blow snot bubbles as you attempted to suck in air through your nose and burbling with saliva every time Atsumu’s cock withdrew.

Your senses were overwhelmed but you knew this was merely the opening show… Atsumu had always loved you, always wanted you and now that you’ve left his twin Osamu for him… He was going to give you one hell of a ride, but first Atsumu needed to let his frustrations out on you… As if it were your punishment for even being with Osamu in the first place… Looking up at Atsumu with watery eyes, you saw that his eyes matched yours minus the mascara… Your eyes swelled with sorrowful tears, it must have hurt him everyday seeing you with his twin… This must be a dream come true for him, being with the one he loved…

Instead of pushing at his hips, you wrapped your arms around his legs and with little strength you had in your jaw and mouth, you wrapped your tongue around his cock. You could feel what nails he did have dig into the side of your head. He was close and you wanted to taste every drop of his salty cum… Ramming his cock in and out of your throat, Atsumu pressed your face into him, crushing your nose into his groin before letting out a hoarse moan. Torrents of cum shot down your throat and into your empty belly. You didn’t think it would ever end, but soon it did and he released your head. Gasping for air, you held your throat and coughed, not once moving from the ground…

Collapsing on his ass next to you, Atsumu gripped the back of your head and pulled you into his chest…

“Don’t cha ever fuckin leave me, (y/n).”


	13. Doctor - Shirabu x Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 𝓡𝓮𝓺𝓾𝓮𝓼𝓽 : Shirabu becomes a doctor later on in haikyuu and all I want to do is tease the little sadistic fuck while he’s at work
> 
> 𝓟𝓪𝓲𝓻𝓲𝓷𝓰𝓼 : Shirabu x Reader
> 
> 𝓦𝓪𝓻𝓷𝓲𝓷𝓰𝓼 : NSFW - Impact Play - Teasing - Workplace
> 
> 𝓐𝓾𝓽𝓱𝓸𝓻𝓼 𝓝𝓸𝓽𝓮 : “the little sadistic fuck” has me rolling LOL

Shirabu had a tad problem, and it involves his current concern… No, he no longer cared about getting taller, although another inch or two wouldn’t hurt… But his honest to god current concern was how he was going to break you, to teach you a lesson and get you to behave properly when he was at work. This was the third time you’ve shown up at his office, unannounced, and ready to fall to your knees.

It’s not that he didn’t appreciate it, Shirabu knew he was a lucky guy to have such a willing and breathtaking woman at his side. However, when he’s just about to see a patient and you are eagerly swallowing his cum in his office it makes work hard and much much slower. 

This was the final straw, especially after finding you in one of the rooms he was supposed to bring a patient to… Quickly he had to shut the door before the sweet old lady saw you in nothing but a lace teddy. The 86 year old was already on a defibrillator and the last thing he wanted was for her to have a heart attack, because of you. 

It took him about an hour to examine his patient and as he bids her farewell his hands form into a fist… He could hear an ever so quiet moan come from the room you were currently occupying. Shirabu was not amused, but luckily for him his day was finished. No longer was he needed by his patients, the only one who was in need was you behind exam room four… But you could wait a little longer. Slipping out from the building, Shirabu climbs into his car to head towards a little Cafe.

You were growing impatient, it’s been almost two hours since you’ve been here and Shirabu still hasn’t come in and fucked you silly… _‘This is ridiculous, where is he?’_ Sitting on the exam table you kick your dangling feet around out of boredom. Biting your bottom lip you wiggle around, you were hot just thinking about him barging in and having his way with you… Maybe it wouldn’t kill you to just lay back and finger yourself, after all who knows how long he’ll take at this point. 

Groaning to yourself, you loved the thought but you needed something more to fill your aching sex. Jumping from the exam table you skip over to look at all the medical supplies placed nice and neat on the counter. The throat swabs caught your eyes the most, imagining him playing doctor with you and using all these beautiful tools on you. It was making you leak right through the thin lingerie material…

Rubbing your thighs together you were debating on taking a fun little toy from the counter and using it as a makeshift dildo. Just as you reached for one of the shiny objects, Shirabu opened the door and slammed it behind him.

“K-Kenjiro! I didn’t think you’d ever come back to see me!-” Steadily you made your way over to him, loving the way he was glaring at you- was he going to punish you for taking up one of his exam rooms? “Ken-Ji-Ro-” Your arms were about to slip around his neck, wanting to pull him into a deep kiss… But he had other plans. 

It was a strong firm smack to your face, it had enough force to knock your face the other direction. The pain caused an immediate headache. Your eyes were blown wide, frozen like a deer in headlights, but it didn’t phase Shirabu. Not even giving you a second to process what he had just done to you he snatches you by your hair, his iron grip never faltering. 

“Dr. Shirabu? Is everything okay? I heard a noise and was-”

Clicking his tongue, Shirabu was disappointed in himself. He wasn’t careful, he should’ve waited to smack you in his car, but oh well. The damage was done now. Yanking your head up so he can whisper in your ear, “make a peep and I’ll lock you outside the house for a week. You can find someone else to put up with your shit. Do I make myself clear, (y/n).” With a weak nod you look at him with tear filled eyes. “Good.“ 

Clearing his throat, Shirabu responds as if he didn’t just abuse your face. "Yes. Everything is fine Miss Kohani. I tripped and smacked my hand against the wall to keep myself up. Please go finish the papers I gave you earlier, Mrs. Umishi needs to have her prescription sent asap.”

“O-oh… Okay. Right away then!" 

You could hear her walking away from the door, leaving Shirabu to "examine” his patient in peace. 

With your hair still knotted in his fingers, he drags you with him to the counter, grabbing a tongue depressor from one of the glass jars. Pulling your face up to meet his- his voice was low, “Open wide.” he demanded. Opening your mouth you stuck your tongue out, your eyes crossing the moment you felt your saliva drip down from your tongue. Fuck, you were so pretty like this, tears in your eyes and drool spilling from your open mouth. All he wanted to do was stuff your mouth full of his cock, but that’d have to wait. 

Peering inside your mouth he shoved the stick down your throat making you gag. Shirabu pushed down on the back of your tongue with the stick, purposely angling it as far back as he could. Your legs began to squirm, your hands reaching up to grab his wrists… You felt like you were going hurl the moment he started to thrust the stick in and out of your mouth, scraping your tongue in the process. He wanted you raw, he wanted to make sure you couldn’t speak for a while after this abuse…


	14. Obsessed - Oikawa x Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 𝓡𝓮𝓺𝓾𝓮𝓼𝓽 : Oikawa has been obsessed with you since you were both little. He knows you feel the same. So when his best friend -your fiancé- is off training the Japanese volleyball team he decides to confront you…
> 
> 𝓟𝓪𝓲𝓻𝓲𝓷𝓰𝓼 : Oikawa x Reader
> 
> 𝓦𝓪𝓻𝓷𝓲𝓷𝓰𝓼 : NONCON - NSFW - Yandere
> 
> 𝓐𝓾𝓽𝓱𝓸𝓻𝓼 𝓝𝓸𝓽𝓮 : Please read the warnings. I wrote this a while back but decided to change some things xoxo please enjoy

Oikawa pushed his middle finger in with force, surprised when it didn’t just slide in…

Wincing in pain as his large finger penetrated your tight dry pussy, you bucked beneath him and begged him to stop with your eyes.

“Why so dry, princess? Are you not enjoying yourself?“ Pushing his finger even harder inside it sends shots of pain through your entire body. "This is pretty upsetting, (y/n).” His eyes held true pain as he continued to ruthlessly finger you, “I pictured our first time better than this.” 

Kicking your feet beneath him you struggle to break free from him, "Ngh!!!” You’re biting your lips, an attempt to hold back your pained screams. 

“Do you have something to say to me? You can say whatever you. This is honestly the perfect time to admit how you feel about me, ” -his fingernail scrapes your gummy walks as he speaks- “While he’s off playing trainer you and I get to have as much fun as we want.” Oikawa licked his lips, “I know you’ve always loved me just as much as I loved you. So why don’t we get this pussy nice and wet.”

Lowering his mouth to your womanhood, Oikawa took a deep breath in and enjoyed the scent of your freshly washed pussy before licking at your clit. Shivers of pleasure coursed through your body followed by shame. Tears swelled in your eyes again and sobs soon followed, Oikawa ignored your cries and continued to run his tongue over your clit, sucking it and flicking his tongue over it while in his mouth.

You could feel your juices begin to flow and soon he slowly worked his finger in and out… As he pumped he added another finger and then another. He swirled his tongue around your clit and it began to grow. Shaking your head you began to shake and your cries slowly turned into moans as your body betrayed you.

Letting out a long cry, intense spasms flowed through your pussy and onto Oikawa’s fingers…

Opening your eyes, you looked up at the ceiling as tears glided down the side of your face. With a soft whisper you said your love’s name, “Hajime…”

You heard a zipping sound and knew what was to come… there was nothing you could do as you felt his large member poke your entrance. Crawling on top of you, Oikawa kisses you deeply and is shocked when you return the kiss. Sucking his lower lip you bit down hard till he pulled away, furious. 

"Dammit!” Oikawa twisted his hand high in the air and cracked it across your face.

With one swift move he plunged his cock deep inside your already battered pussy. He started slowly, pumping in and out, letting the head of his cock pop out with each stroke, listening to you scream as he does so. He soon picked up his pace and bent his head down taking your right nipple in his mouth.

Your screams filled the air as Oikawa ruthlessly fucked your delicate cunt. Your body was betraying you again as another orgasm hit you hard. Again and again right after another they came… each filling you with shame.

With one last thrust Oikawa exploded inside you giving you one last orgasm before he pulled out…

“After that session I think it’s time we fuck till you get pregnant. Imagine your swollen stomach with my child. It’d be perf-“

“Could you get me a towel and clean me up a little?” Your voice was hoarse from all the screaming, “I need a small rest before we continue, my prince.” You winked at him seductively as best you could…

“Of course, anything for you.” Oikawa caressed your cheek before exiting the room to get you a towel…

As he entered your bedroom he heard a small click, then a loud bang… His eyes were struck wide open when he felt something warm and thick run down his chest.

"Wh-what?… wh-where the the fuck did y-ou g-“ Falling back against your wall, Oikawa held his chest as he slid onto the floor…

Your body shook like an earthquake as you held the gun Iwaizumi got you in case of an emergency… Collapsing on the ground, you continued to point the gun at your childhood friend…

“(y-), (y/n)… I- I thought y-you-“

“…I could never love a monster like you… Oikawa…”

Oikawa’s vision was blurring faster than he liked… you were slowly fading, and his dreams of being your husband were as well…

Coughing up blood, Oikawa reached out to you but his strength was no longer there. As his eyes shut he hears you on the phone, “Hajime!!! I need you!!! Please!!! Come home!!!”

In his final moments, Oikawa pictured you holding yours and his child as you called out to him, _‘I need you, Toru.’_


End file.
